I Know You
by FRENCHY1221
Summary: One shot. First fanfic ever. Basically what I wish happened in 2x10. Review/Fav!


He carried her. He carried her to the safest place he can think of. Into a closet they hid from her father. Badly bleeding, Ward placed an unconscious Skye gently on the floor. Ward back peddled to the wall and let his body slide down to the floor. As he sat there, Ward replayed the last 15 minutes in his head.

Skye was a prisoner. Held against her will due to her father's wishes. Ward believed by helping Skye reconnect with her father, she would truly see him for who he was. He was wrong. Little did Grant know that Skye's father had different intentions. After Skye's mother was killed, Calvin wanted to unleash the monster in Skye. Calvin knew by unleashing Skye's powers, Whitehall and Hydra couldn't stand a chance. He would finally receive the revenge he's been seeking for years.

After taking Raina and Skye off the plane, Grant Ward thought he had everything planned out. By keeping his promise, Ward believed that Skye would trust him again. Though he kept his promise, Ward couldn't see Calvin's true plan.

"If I awaken Skye's powers, Whitehall can't stand a chance."

"What do you mean?" Reluctantly asked Ward.

"By releasing Skye's powers, Whitehall can't stop us. Skye will be able to release destruction on everyone of Whitehall's forces. They can't win."

"But by doing so, you're destroying who she is." Grant answered. "She cares for others, she isn't meant to kill. She's meant to help."

"That's where you're wrong, my friend." Calvin let out a sinful laugh. "All my life I've killed. I'm a monster, you see? It's in my blood…it's in her blood."

Ward choked back his words. His stomach formed knots giving him the overwhelming feeling of nausea. Raina's word encircled his brain, "and when that day comes, maybe you two could be monsters together." Ward accepted the fact that he was a monster, killing in cold blood, but Skye, she was the light in the dark. She wasn't a monster; she was the good in the world.

15 MINUTES EARLIER

Coulson and his team managed to infiltrate the compound. As Hydra's forces were dropped, Grant was called back to protect Whitehall. As Ward reached Whitehall, he came across Calvin and Skye. They managed to corner the man.

"Kill him, Skye." Calvin commanded. "He took away your childhood. He took you away from me. He is the reason your mother is dead. Finish him!"

Skye, she was no longer there. Her eyes grew dark. She was unresponsive. Ward's heart tore at the sight.

"This isn't you." Ward murmured. Skye began approaching Whitehall. She was a monster about to unleash on her prey. Impulsively, Ward did the only thing he can think of. He stood between Skye and Whitehall. "Skye, this isn't you!" Ward spoke louder. He knew how dangerous it would be to barricade himself between Whitehall and Skye, but he saw no other alternative. "I know you're in there, Skye. This isn't you!" He repeated.

"Skye, show Whitehall what you're capable of." Calvin snickered. The ground began to shake; the atmosphere began to alter. Ward grabbed Skye's arms, and looked her in her faded eyes.

"Skye, I know you." The pain startle to settle in, but Ward managed to mutter the words, "you're good Skye." The ground began to settle, "I know you."

Skye started to regain control of her body again. "Skye, I said finish him!" Calvin screamed. "This is who you are! You're a monster…like me!" Ward steadily looked into her eyes and watched them as they changed back to those brown eyes he has always known.

"Grant…" Skye weakly muttered. She collapsed into Ward.

"She's my daughter! I know what's best for her…let her become who she is!" Calvin grabbed a gun and shot in Ward's direction hitting him in his abdomen. As Ward fell to his knees, there was a loud boom. The room filled up with dust and debris. As Ward's vision began to adjust, he saw Calvin unconscious body on the floor. In order to keep Skye safe, Ward gathered any strength he had left and picked up Skye. He slowly carried her until he reached a closet in the hall. Entering the room, he gently placed Skye on the ground before locking the door.

"Ha," Grant laughed to himself, "funny how we ended up in a broom closet." As he let his mind think back to the moment Skye kissed him for the first time. Skye began stirring and coming to her senses again.

"What happened?" Weakly asked Skye.

"Your father." The pain was excruciating for Grant, he took a deep breath. "Your father, he wanted to change you. Make you a monster." Grant began to fade in and out due to the blood loss, "I couldn't…I couldn't," he repeated, "let that happen to you." Skye began piecing everything together as it came back to her.

"Grant…you're bleeding. A lot." Panic settled in.

"I thought…I thought by taking you to your father…" Grant struggled to say, "you'll see me for who I am." Another deep breath, "I'm sorry, Skye."

Tears welled up in her eyes, "Grant..I'm…I'm." She didn't know what to say. As much as a pain it was to admit, she cared for him, so much. Hell, she may even love him still, but she wasn't quite ready to admit that due to everything that has happened.

Raina's words encircled Ward's brain once again, "it's love." As he finally accepted the truth, "Skye, I…I love you okay? If I die here, just know that I love you." Skye's heart sank to the pit of her stomach. Ward grew pale, so pale. She knew she was losing him. "I just wanted you to know me." Grant whispered, as it all grew dark.

"I want to know you, Grant." Skye admitted.


End file.
